Tradiciones
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2017 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Mycroft siempre hace el nudo de la corbata de Greg cuando éste tiene que ir a un lugar elegante. No menores de 14 años.


**Título: Tradiciones**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota:** Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2017 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us._

 **Dedicatoria:** A l s amantes del Mystrade como yo.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

El BMW se estacionó frente a la puerta principal de los cuarteles de New Scotland Yard en la ciudad de Londres, y de la parte posterior del vehículo bajó Mycroft Holmes con un solo objetivo en mente: obtener un ligero reporte de las actividades de su hermano menor para así poder continuar con el resto de sus actividades del día.

Sin embargo, dicha tarea que demandaba por lo regular gran cantidad de recursos, tanto económicos como humanos, se había visto beneficiada por la reciente relación 'laboral' que había surgido entre Sherlock y un oficial de policía de la mencionada institución, un tal Gregory Lestrade.

Mycroft por supuesto arregló un encuentro entre sí mismo y el oficial con prontitud, pero aquello no salió como él lo esperaba... en lo absoluto. Y aunque al final logró que el oficial le otorgase reportes cada cierto tiempo, el hecho de obtenerlos sin dar nada a cambio lo hacía sentir inseguro ¡No tenía ningún control sobre la situación y eso lo exasperaba!

En fin, nada que hacer al respecto, por lo menos por el momento.

Mycroft entró al lugar como si fuese su dueño, paraguas en mano y actitud de ganador, y se dirigió sin demora pero sin prisas tampoco hacia donde sabía que podría encontrar al oficial, y notó con sorpresa uno o dos rostros conocidos que por lo general no era usual ver en aquel lugar y que además fijaron su atención en él ni bien pasó dentro del rango del campo visual de dichos personajes... extraño.

Finalmente luego de un par de preguntas y algo de caminata, llegó a los vestidores de la estación, donde le fue informado que encontraría al oficial y donde efectivamente éste se encontraba, renegando frente a un pequeño espejo en la parte posterior de la puerta del que al parecer era su casillero, enfundado en un traje de vestir realmente barato para el gusto del Holmes, pero que suponía de acorde al alcance económico del otro, en lo que parecía ser una batalla campal consigo mismo.

El momento de hacerse notar era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

\- Oficial Lestrade.- saludó entonces y notó al otro mirarlo con sorpresa y también con algo de pena- Muy buenas tardes.

\- Oh, señor Holmes. No lo esperaba...

\- ¿Vengo en mal momento?- preguntó Mycroft adelantándose unos pasos, en lo que vio al otro por fin dejar de luchar con lo que parecía ser una corbata y negar.

\- No, no... no se preocupe. Es solo que me informaron de la nada para asistir a esta cena, que es ¡Realmente importante!... Aún no tengo claro el porqué, pero se supone que debo de ir si o si, el jefe lo ordena.- el hombre dio un suspiro- No soy bueno para esa clase de lugares, o para vestirme así.- exclamó señalando el traje con un cabeceo- Y mucho menos para hacer nudos con esto- dijo alzando la mano con la corbata mientras bajaba los hombros en derrota- Me salen fatal. Supongo que le pediré a algún compañero que me ayude... o tal vez alguien tenga una de esas corbatas con clip. Yo tenía una, pero no sé dónde la dejé.

Mycroft tuvo una horrible sensación de erizamiento de piel ante las últimas palabras del oficial, aunque juntando todo lo escuchado y tras mirar cada detalle evaluativamente, por fin comprendió por donde iba el asunto. Los personajes que vio en su camino eran sin duda una pista fuerte. El número de casos que Sherlock había ayudado a que el oficial Lestrade resolviese no eran pocos, y eso aunado al par de veces que se había visto obligado a venir a buscar al policía en los últimos 4 meses y medio solo aceleraron los eventos.

Iban a ascender al oficial sin duda alguna, y tal vez fuese posible utilizar ese hecho a su favor en un futuro, por lo que era mejor quedarse callado al respecto, por lo menos de momento.

Ahora, en cuanto a la corbata ¡Por todos los cielos! Mycroft no podía concebir la idea de que alguien no supiese o pudiese hacer algo tan simple como un nudo de corbata ¡Y ni que decir de usar una de esas monstruosidades falsas! Después de todo, él podría hacer uno con los ojos cerrados... En realidad, había hecho muchos a ciegas ahora que lo pensaba, en las ocasiones en las que había sido sacado de su descanso a las horas más irregulares y se lo esperaba viéndose nada menos que perfecto.

\- Creo oficial, que yo puedo solucionarle el problema.- dijo entonces acercándose y tomando con delicadeza la maltratada prenda de entre los dedos del policía- Mientras usted me cuenta sobre las más recientes actividades de mi hermano.- continuó el otro subiendo el cuello de la camisa del mayor y pasando la prenda, para luego medir la longitud correcta de cada extremo. Notó las mejillas del oficial arrebolarse ante las acciones efectuadas.

\- De... ¿Sherlock?

\- Mmm, del mismo- contestó Mycroft satisfecho con el largo de cada lado antes de pararse exactamente detrás del hombre, pasarle los brazos a los extremos del cuello y con maestría realizar en apenas segundos un nudo Victoria simple, pero perfecto; y volver a colocarse frente al oficial para ultimar los pequeños detalles al acomodar el nudo, posición de la corbata y los alerones del cuello de la camisa- Perfecto- dijo para sí mismo, volviendo entonces su vista a los ojos pardos hazel- Algo supe acerca de una persecución a mediados de la semana pasada. Si fuese tan amable de darme los detalles, oficial.

\- Oh...- el entonces anonadado policía pareció recobrar la compostura- Si, estuvo en un caso la semana pasada, él ¡WOW!- cortó de pronto al ver el nudo de la corbata en el espejo- Se ve bien.

\- No es nada.- desmereció Mycroft, retomando su paraguas, previamente olvidado contra la pared donde de momento el político decidió recostarse- Ahora, sobre el caso...

Y el pequeño detalle de la corbata fue dejado de lado, mientras que Lestrade no solo narraba lo acontecido, sino que también olvidaba un poco los nervios.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Varios meses después, ya con Gregory Lestrade portando la placa de detective inspector dentro de la institución, Mycroft Holmes se vio en la necesidad de volver a los cuarteles de Scotland Yard, aunque esta vez debido a que Sherlock se encontraba detenido.

Afortunadamente el motivo estaba bastante lejos de su adicción a sustancias químicas ilegales y más de acorde a su insufrible personalidad.

Y bueno, él era el mayor, así que no había mucho de donde escoger a la hora de asumir la responsabilidad por su atolondrado hermano menor y las locuras que éste cometía. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera tenía algo de ventaja a su favor.

Poco después del ascenso de Lestrade, había vuelto a hablar con el policía y allí notó que lejos de emocionarse por un mejor sueldo o mayor estatus dentro de la fuerza policial, lo que más emocionaba al representante de la ley era la oportunidad de mejorar las vidas de los habitantes de Londres ¡El poder verse en la situación de ayudar a más ciudadanos era lo que más lo atraía del ascenso! No, así no había modo. Le tocó uno de esos policías que no se podían sobornar, y para colmo era de los que más faltaban en la fuerza policial y en cualquier otra situación hubiese sentido casi éxtasis de saber sobre un oficial así, pero en este caso le ataba bastante las manos. Vaya suerte la suya.

El pelirrojo suspiró mientras llegaba al área donde se encontraba la oficina de Lestrade, con quien igualmente pensaba hablar antes de ir por Sherlock. Con todo, por lo menos esperaba lograr algo de una manera u otra.

En el camino se topó con la nueva subalterna de Lestrade, la sargento Donovan, quien lo recibió con una actitud un tanto agria.

\- Buenas tardes señor ¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó la sargento con un poco de mala gana.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja ¡Vaya actitud!

\- Buenas tardes. Vengo para hablar con el detective inspector Lestrade, si fuese tan amable.- respondió con aquel aire altivo y elegante que lo caracterizaba.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

\- Está ocupado, pero si quiere puedo llamar a otro detective para lo que sea que necesita ¿Cuál es su problema?

Mycroft tuvo que morderse la mejilla interna de manera leve para no reaccionar ante la maleducada provocación de la mujer ¡Habían maneras más sutiles y efectivas para enterarse de los asuntos ajenos que esa burda actitud!

\- No se preocupe, conozco el camino.- respondió entonces, pasando de largo de ella e ignorando sus posteriores gritos se puso el paraguas en el antebrazo antes de tocar dos veces y proceder a entrar a la oficina. De haber alguien más, por lo menos Lestrade sabría que lo estaban esperando y con seguridad apuraría el asunto en el que se encontraba o haría un tiempo y podrían discutir de manera breve el asunto.

Pero no había nadie excepto Lestrade, quien en un momento de deja vú para Mycroft se encontraba peleando con un nudo de corbata frente al pequeño espejo de tocador que el detective inspector había situado sobre su escritorio.

Mycroft emitió una de esas condescendientes sonrisas falsas tan típicas de él y entrando, se situó frente al inspector, justo al otro lado del escritorio.

\- Detective inspector- saludó.

Lestrade suspiró.

\- Señor Holmes- devolvió el saludo y dejando la corbata de lado volvió a suspirar- Mire, sé porque está aquí...

\- ¿Lo sabe?- interrumpió el otro, aún parado frente a Lestrade, quien gruño casi sin poder evitarlo.

\- La respuesta es no.

\- ¿No?- y eso lo dejó sorprendido, con cejas alzadas y todo.

\- No- volvió a repetir el mayor- No lo voy a sacar. Sherlock cruzó el límite y debe de aprender que hay consecuencias para cada una de sus acciones.- continuó entonces el otro, ya con tono cansado- Un par de noches en la carceleta no le harán daño, yo estaré viendo que no le pase nada malo.

Mycroft ponderó aquello por un momento. La verdad era que su hermanito estaba acostumbrado a que él fuese y lo sacase de cada problema en el que se metía. Pueda ser... no estaba del todo seguro, que el buen detective inspector tuviese razón.

Por fin Mycroft decidió tomar asiento, y al hacerlo puso un rostro bastante pensativo, ponderando los pros y los contras.

Y como si aquello fuese evidente, Lestrade añadió.

\- Mire, yo sé que Sherlock tiene el potencial para ser un gran hombre, y lo será; pero yo no quiero que solo sea un gran hombre, quiero que sea uno bueno también, y para eso aún falta. Pero si de mí depende, lo será.

El discurso dejó a Mycroft por completo desarmado, una ocurrencia que era prácticamente imposible y que sin embargo había ocurrido, dejándolo sin saber que decir al respecto.

Finalmente el pelirrojo carraspeó y decidió retomar un poco el control, para lo cual cambió por completo el tema de conversación.

\- Veo que tiene un compromiso hoy ¿Va a algún lugar en especial?

Lestrade se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo en su sitio, visiblemente incómodo.

\- Ah, sí. La señora decidió que tenemos que ir a lugares más... de acuerdo a mi nuevo trabajo.- señaló jugando con la corbata en su diestra.

Mycroft asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no mencionar la obvia incomodidad del inspector al respecto. En cambio estiró la mano derecha y simplemente dijo.

\- Déjeme ayudarlo.

Lestrade lo miró un tanto sorprendido, sin embargo accedió. No era la primera vez que se peleaba con una corbata y ya antes Holmes lo había sacado del problema en una oportunidad.

Mycroft se paró y colocándose al lado del inspector señaló.

\- De pie por favor.

El policía se paró y Mycroft evaluó la corbata, era larga y el hombre iba a una cita con su esposa. Algo elegante entonces... un nudo Balthus podría funcionar. Acomodó la corbata en el cuello del mayor midiendo mentalmente los largos y una vez satisfecho se posicionó detrás del hombre, pasando de nuevo los brazos a los lados del cuello.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió y la sargento Donovan se quedó de piedra ante la escena. Mycroft sintió a Lestrade tensarse. Él solo miró a la mujer con gesto de burlona superioridad y con voz calmada instruyó.

\- No se mueva.

Y entonces, con la maestría obtenida por años y años de práctica, realizó un perfecto nudo Balthus frente a la anonadada sargento. Quitó los brazos de por sobre los hombros del otro y de nuevo instruyó.

\- Voltéese por favor.- tras lo cual dio los últimos toques al acomodar los alerones del cuello y poner la corbata derecha- Ya está.- anunció con simpleza.

Lestrade se observó en el espejo.

\- ¡Wow! Qué bien se ve.

\- Por supuesto.- asintió el otro antes de retomar su olvidado paraguas y prepararse para salir- Detective inspector Lestrade, por favor... cuídelo. Es todo lo que tengo.- dijo entonces en un raro momento de sinceridad.

\- Tranquilo, solo un par de días. Yo me encargo.

Mycroft asintió, recobró el porte de siempre y se despidió.

\- Detective inspector Lestrade. Sargento Donovan.

\- Hasta pronto, señor Holmes.- fue la respuesta que obtuvo antes de dar media vuelta y salir.

\- ¿Holmes?- pudo oír la sorpresa en la voz de la sargento- ¿Es algo del freak?

\- ¡Sally, por favor! Más respeto. Es el hermano mayor de Sherlock y está preocupado por él ¿No lo estarías tú de estar en su lugar? Sé un poco más consiente y tolerante, somos quienes impartimos orden para todos, da el ejemplo.

Mycroft agradeció las palabras, y aunque escuchó que el regaño iba a más, no se quedó a escuchar. Con lo que Lestrade ya había dicho era suficiente.

Sherlock estaba en muy buenas manos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Por algún motivo no comprensible para el mayor de los hermanos Holmes, la relación que sostenía con el detective inspector Lestrade fue cambiando a través de los años, yendo de ser meramente un intercambio de información por favores que el policía nunca cobraba, a ser algo parecido a una amistad, donde la nota principal era puesta por una serie de tradiciones compartidas por ambos hombres, y que habían surgido a través de los mencionados años; y donde sin duda alguna, las más sobresaliente y particular parecía ser el hecho de que por uno u otro motivo, Mycroft Holmes parecía ser el responsable de realizar el nudo de la corbata del policía cuando este tenía que asistir a lugares o eventos importantes, y hasta en cierta medida elegantes. Lestrade en alguna ocasión o dos había señalado de buena gana que cada vez que Mycroft Holmes le anudaba la corbata, algo bueno le sucedía.

Y por si acaso, hay que aclarar que nada de ello era porque Lestrade fuese incapaz de realizar la tarea él mismo, puesto que con el tiempo y alguna que otra pequeña clase práctica, Mycroft se había asegurado de que el oficial no solo fuese capaz de realizar un simple nudo de corbata de 4 pasos, sino que lo instruyó en una serie de nudos fáciles: el nudo Victoria para corbatas pequeñas y los nudos Nicky y Kelvin para corbatas de tamaño medio por ejemplo. El nudo Oriental quedó fuera de la lista de posibles nudos a usar por el detective inspector pues aquel fue el nudo que Mycroft realizó como toque final al atuendo del inspector cuando éste asistió a la corte para la disolución de su matrimonio.

El hombre había quedado realmente afectado por el suceso, y Mycroft no había podido quitarse de la cabeza durante los primeros días tras el suceso, el rostro del inspector al salir de la sala, la tristeza en cada línea de su rostro, la sonrisa desganada cuando le contó que el trato obtenido había sido justo para ambas partes.

\- Al parecer incluso hoy el nudo me trajo suerte.- dijo con voz baja, como tratando de bromear al respecto y fallando en el intento.

Mycroft lo dejó pasar.

Así que fue una grata sorpresa cuando un mes después Mycroft Holmes recibió una llamada del detective inspector preguntándole si tenía 5 minutos, pues necesitaba un favor.

Mycroft miró sorprendido el teléfono antes de colocarlo de nuevo en su oído.

\- Por supuesto inspector, usted dirá la hora y el lugar.

\- Ermm... en realidad estoy fuera del Diógenes. Me dijeron que estaba pero preferí llamar y preguntar, después de todo no se puede hablar adentro.

La sorpresa fue doble.

\- ¿Desea que salga?

\- Si no es mucha molestia.

\- En lo absoluto. Estoy en camino.

Eran casi las 7 de la tarde, ya estaba terminando de oscurecer. Mycroft no entendía el porqué de la petición y salió con premura al encuentro del inspector, quien lo recibió en traje de gala y con una sonrisa tímida.

Alzó la mano derecha donde dejó ver la tela que conformaba una corbata de moño.

\- Se me da fatal hacer estos moños y es la cena de gala de Scotland Yard, y pensé... bueno, es la tradición que Mycroft Holmes te termine de anudar la corbata, incluso si quedas como un inútil, así que ¿Me haría el honor?

Mycroft alzó las cejas divertido, y sin importarle el estar en medio de la calle ni las miradas curiosas, tomó la corbata con la derecha, alzó el cuello de la camisa de Lestrade, acomodó la prenda, midió distancias y de buen humor instruyó al mayor.

\- Dese la vuelta por favor, mi querido detective inspector Lestrade.

Y le pasó las manos a los lados del cuello, tomando los extremos del corbatín y logrando en algunos segundos un nudo perfecto.

Lestrade viró de nuevo sin necesidad que se lo dijesen y Mycroft aprovechó para enderezar el corbatín, luego de ajustarlo así como de arreglar el cuello y deshacer imperfecciones en la camisa.

\- Listo.- señaló, tras lo cual Lestrade se colocó el saco y sonrió, aún de manera tímida.

\- Bueno, deséeme suerte.- dijo a manera de despedida.

\- Déjelos mudos.- fue la respuesta que recibió del pelirrojo.

Y Mycroft lo vio entonces cruzar la calle y abordar un auto donde lo esperaban la sargento Donovan y otro oficial al que alguna vez escuchó, se referían como Anderson. Y esperó a que el vehículo arrancara y se perdiese de su vista antes de siquiera pensar en ingresar de nuevo al club.

¿Tradiciones, eh? Era un concepto al que se podía adecuar.

Y el tiempo pasó, y los días se transformaron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años.

Y las conversaciones sobre Sherlock pasaron a ser las conversaciones sobre Sherlock y el doctor Watson, y las visitas ocasionales a las instalaciones de la Yard se transformaron en almuerzos cada 15 días o cuando se pudiese, y el detective inspector Lestrade pasó a ser Gregory así como él mismo pasó de ser el señor Holmes a ser simplemente Mycroft.

Y para continuar con los cambios, algo en el interior de Mycroft cambió, o tal vez evolucionó, quien sabe. Pero un día fue incapaz de volver a ver a Gregory como a un simple conocido al que en alguna ocasión le anudaba la corbata entre conversaciones sobre su hermano por mera tradición.

Y Mycroft Holmes no llegó a ser quien era por quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que decidió hacer algo al respecto. Por lo que un día, que podía pasar por cualquier otro, se presentó en los cuarteles de New Scotland Yard para visitar al buen detective inspector, y fue recibido por una curiosa escena.

Allí estaba Gregory en su oficina, siendo asistido por nada menos que sus dos oficiales estrella, Donovan y Anderson, quienes al parecer se ponían de acuerdo sobre el atuendo de su jefe.

\- La corbata es necesaria.- se empecinaba la mujer- El lugar es de 4 malditos tenedores.

\- Pero sin ella se verá casual, el sujeto sabrá que nuestro jefe está en plan de caza, y quizás tenga por fin algo de acción esta noche... le hace falta.

\- ¡Oye!- protestó el mayor, pero fue ignorado de manera olímpica.

\- Ejem- carraspeó el recién llegado, dando así a notar por fin su presencia.

\- ¡Mycroft!- lo saludó el de pelo cano emocionado.

Donovan gruñó.

\- Por supuesto que está aquí. Debió oler que el jefe iba a un lugar de clase desde el otro lado de la ciudad.

\- ¡Sally!... Ignórala Mycroft. Ven, pasa ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Si me necesitas, soy todo tuyo.- dijo para desmayo de los otros dos policías.

Mycroft negó tras un momento.

\- No es importante, puede esperar. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que mi curiosidad se ha visto afectada por la escena. Si no es mucha intromisión de mi parte ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede?

\- El jefe tiene una cita caliente esta noche.- fue la respuesta inmediata de la sargento, y a Gregory se le subieron los colores al rostro.

\- Oh, ya veo. No sabía que estuvieses viendo a alguien.

\- Y no lo hago.- contestó entonces el afectado con un suspiro- Estos dos me convencieron de inscribirme a una de esas páginas de citas por internet... a mi edad.- terminó de lamentarse el hombre- Tal vez lo mejor sea cancelar.

\- ¡No!- dijeron al unísono los dos subalternos.

Greg se encogió un poco sobre su sitio.

\- Y presumo, por la vestimenta, que se trata de un sitio elegante.- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando de manera apreciativa al mayor.

\- La Petite Maison- respondió Donovan con orgullo. Ella había sido la de la idea y había conseguido las reservaciones.

\- ¡Ah! Entonces sí. En este caso concuerdo con la sargento, hace falta llevar corbata.

\- ¡Sí! Te lo dije.- contestó la mencionada a su compañero y sin siquiera pensarlo le pasó la corbata a Holmes, quien la recibió sin chistar, pero en lugar de hacer su magia como siempre, se quedó mirando la corbata y negó.

\- No, esta no es la correcta. Le falta ser más larga.- y sin siquiera pensarlo, se quitó la que tenía puesta (que por cierto era de seda), la alisó un poco y se acercó a Gregory, quien contuvo la respiración cuando la pieza de tela fue puesta en su cuello, olía a la colonia fina de Mycroft.

Por su parte Mycroft ni pestañeó, simplemente acomodó la prenda e instruyó el ya conocido- Voltea Gregory.

Greg lo hizo, dando así la cara a sus subordinados, quienes no perdían detalle de las manos de Mycroft, las que se estaban demorando más de lo normal.

\- ¡Cielos!- exclamó Anderson- ¿Y eso se podía?

\- Vaya, se ve... diferente. Esta vez se lució.- añadió Donovan con emoción.

\- Listo, voltea de nuevo por favor Gregory.- volvió a instruir Mycroft, y tras unos pequeños detalles aquí y allá pareció quedar satisfecho- Perfecto- dijo al terminar.

Greg se volteó, sacó su espejito de tocador del cajón y miró el nudo ¡Cielos, de hecho! Era como ver un diseño entretejido de macramé.

\- El nudo Trinity, uno de mis favoritos.- informó Mycroft a la audiencia- Hecho para impresionar.

Bueno, Greg estaba impresionado. Si ese nudo se veía increíble de por sí, eso aunado al hecho de que había sido realizado en la fina corbata de seda de Mycroft, bueno... era para quitar el aliento.

Mycroft asintió para si mismo, se metió la corbata del policía al bolsillo y decidió que era hora de marcharse.

\- Dama, caballeros, me retiro. Gregory, mucha suerte con la velada de esta noche.

\- Erm... si, gracias. Uf, ahora me pusiste difícil el escapar... ojalá y salga bien... ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo así antes? ¿Entrar a una de esas páginas y conseguir una cita? No, espera, fue una pregunta tonta. Por supuesto que no.

\- En realidad, lo hice una vez.

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido Lestrade.

\- En una ocasión, cuando me fue informado que un sujeto de interés se unió a una de esas páginas.

\- Oh, claro... un asunto del gobierno, supongo. Por un momento creí que... fue tonto.- terminó de decir Greg casi en un murmullo.

Mycroft tan solo emitió una media sonrisa ante aquello y volvió a despedirse, esta vez saliendo definitivamente de la oficina, tras lo cual el dúo de subalternos volvió a sus actividades previas, armando una discusión acalorada acerca de que colonia usaría el jefe.

Greg suspiró, eso iba para largo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Greg entró al restaurante y respirando profundo y contando hasta 10, volvió a decirse que debía de guardar la compostura. Observó todo mientras se acercaba al maître para que lo llevase al privado que había seleccionado para la noche. El lugar era en verdad elegante y eso lo ponía en verdad nervioso.

\- Tranquilo Lestrade, no vas a morir por esto, solo es una cita... que te va a costar el sueldo de medio mes, pero solo una cita al fin y al cabo.- se dijo por enésima vez.

\- Buenas noches, reservación para dos a nombre de Lestrade.

El sujeto lo miró de arriba a abajo, dándole una mirada complacida a la corbata de manera especial y tras asentir aprobatoriamente, contestó con acento francés.

\- Su invitado ya llegó. Se encuentra esperándolo en el apartado reservado. Por aquí por favor.

Bien, allí se iba la posibilidad de haber sido plantado. Sin otra salida, siguió al maître hasta uno de los privados y tras indicar que se acercarían en unos minutos a tomar sus órdenes, el hombre se alejó.

Greg volvió a inspirar profundo, exhaló y se armó de valor una vez más, entrando de golpe mientras comenzaba a soltar el saludo que casi había aprendido de memoria.

\- Buenas noches, soy Greg Lestrade y soy tu cita de... ¿Mycroft?- preguntó parando de pronto en seco al ver al mayor de los hermanos Holmes sentado en la silla frente a él, jugando ligeramente con el mango del paraguas a su lado y pulcramente vestido con un traje de tres piezas decadentemente fino y que jamás había visto, pero que le había robado el aliento en un segundo, perfecto en cada detalle, excepto por la corbata que no pegaba para nada.

La corbata que Greg casi usa para la ocasión, y que se encontraba anudada al estilo Eldredge.

El mencionado sonrió de lado.

\- Buenas noches Gregory. Espero que tu silencio no infiera que te molesta que sea yo tu compañero durante la velada.- respondió Holmes con voz sedosa y mirada predadora.

Greg tragó.

\- ¿Qué? No... yo... esto... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mycroft se paró y se acercó a su acompañante.

\- Tal y como dije, fui informado acerca de la presencia de una persona de interés, para mí, en una página de citas. E imagina mi sorpresa cuando dicha persona se mostró interesada, no solo por compañía femenina, sino también por compañía masculina. Con mayor preferencia por compañía masculina, si es que le memoria no me falla. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, sobre todo cuando en tus gustos prácticamente me veía reflejado. Lo tomé como… una señal.- Mycroft se acercó un poco más y tomó la punta de la corbata de seda entre sus dedos- ¿Te molesta mi interferencia, Gregory?

Greg tragó y miró a Mycroft a los ojos.

\- ¿La verdad? Creo que nunca antes uno de tus arreglos de corbata me había traído tanta buena fortuna.- y tras decir aquello por fin sonrió, y toda la tensión abandonó al policía.

Mycroft también sonrió.

\- Bueno, como dije, el nudo Trinity es mi favorito, puse mis mejores deseos para ti en esta velada mientras lo hacía, para que todo te saliese bien.- y dicho aquello jaló de la corbata hasta que los labios de Greg chocaron con los suyos.

Mycroft suspiró, todo había salido bien. Y si todo seguía el rumbo de sus pensamientos, habría más nudos de corbatas así como otras tradiciones para ambos en el futuro. Sin embargo, de momento, solo un pensamiento ocupaba su mente. Que más que hacer nudos Trinity, lo que más le gustaba, era deshacerlos y dejar la corbata hecha un desastre.

Pensaba cumplir con aquella agenda durante la noche de manera rigurosa.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Corbatas y trajes de tres piezas... uno de mis tantos placeres culposos, junto con las botas altas y la belleza visual de los corsé. Grrrr, tenía que tomar este prompt ¡Amo los nudos de corbata bien hechos! Aunque ya se deben de haber dado cuenta de ello.

Fue justo el traje de tres piezas lo que me hizo babear por el personaje de Myscroft desde el primer capítulo de Sherlock de la BBC, allá por inicios del 2012 cuando lo ví por primera vez.

En fin, mucho sobre mí. 3/6 y seguimos. Viva el Mystrade.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
